The present invention relates to a semiconductor temperature sensor and, more particularly, to a temperature sensor, which is configured to sense an external temperature and output the range of a sensed temperature as an electrical signal by employing a band gap reference voltage generating circuit that provides a constant level of a reference voltage irrespective of a temperature change.
In the prior art, a temperature sensor that employs a method of directly sensing a temperature in a low temperature environment, a high temperature environment, etc. and cutting a fuse is well known. However, the conventional temperature sensor consumes much time to test products due to the time required to cut the fuse.